Ringo (Air Gear)
How Ringo joined the Tourney Ringo Noyamano (野山野 林檎, Noyamano Ringo) is the female protagonist, Ikki's childhood friend, and a member of the Noyamano family that adopted Ikki into their household. However, behind her seemingly plain and unimpressive guise of a junior high school student, she is actually the successor and leader of the legendary team, Sleeping Forest. She is the current Thorn Queen of the eight "Kings" in the AT world. She helps Kogarasumaru in times of trouble under the guise of "Croissant Mask" (Croissant Kamen), Kogarasumaru's No. 1 Supporter, though Agito and Simca know who it is. She has since passed this role onto Kururu Sumeragi. Ringo is a King Class A-T Rider, wielding the techniques of Sonia Road; meaning she, using hyperventilation to fill her joints with air bubbles, employs superhuman agility while riding, at the price of suffering extreme pain while she does this. After the Gram Scale Tournament, Ringo receives a visit from a man named Phoenix. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds one knee up and one hand to her hair. After the announcer calls her name Using her A-T shoes, Ringo does three kicks as the camera zooms saying "Those who wander into our forest, shall fall into an eternal slumber!" Special Moves Thorns (Neutral) Ringo kicks long, thin rods of wind with pointed tips towards the enemy. Backwheel Crossing to Spin to Onewheel 360 Degrees (Side) Ringo does a rolling jump towards the enemy, the spins, knocking him/her away. Thorn Blade (Up) Ringo uses thorns of air to kick whilst flying high. Whip of Thorns (Down) Ringo uses long formations of wind like whips to lash her opponent. Infinite Chain: Turquoise Sonia (Hyper Smash) Ringo deactivates her Regalia then charges up. Once the charge is complete, she begins to rotate rapidly, firing Thorns indiscriminately and damaging herself as well as her opponent. Flame Spiral (Final Smash) Ringo activates her Regalia and spins in a spiral like motion at high speeds heating up he air through the friction of the air and the whips of the thorn regalia creating a spiral of fire around her. Victory Animations #Ringo walks forward with her palms out saying "If you're not gonna take this seriously, then you can just teach yourself." #Ringo does two jumping flip kicks and says "It's just tough at first because you're using muscles you don't normally use." #Ringo kicks whips of air forward then says "Don't treat Ikki like he's some kind of fool!" On-Screen Appearance Ringo skates to her point and says "How could you use yoru A-T asa weapon? You have no right to RIDE!" Trivia *Ringo's rival is a 29th century space cop named Phoenix, her second rival is the Ottoman Brotherhood of Assassins leader, Yusuf Tazim. *Ringo Noyamano shares her English voice actress with Mirage, Lucia Nanami, Himeno Awayuki, Ochako Uraraka, Nico Robin, Ermes Costello and Riko Mine Lupin the 4th. *Ringo Noyamano shares her Japanese voice actress with Levy McGarden, Nonny, Celine, Kenshin Uesugi Ni, Agent Oprah, the Tower Dragon, Guila, Stocking of the Panty and Stocking duo, Riko Mine Lupin the 4th and Killua Zoldyck. Category:Air Gear characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters